Hypersonic
Hypersonic jest kolaboracją między wieloma znanymi użytkownikami. Jest to trzecia część serii Sonic, będąca kontynuacją Supersonic oraz Ultrasonic i porzednikiem Panasonic i Subsonic. Przedstawia się w bardziej nowoczesnym stylu i posiada ogromną ilość przemian. Poziom powstał we wczesnej fazie update'u 2.1 i uznawany jest za szalonego lub ekstremalnego Demona. Trwa on około 1 minutę i 56 sekund (long). Opis Dudex Poziom rozpoczyna się kostką z wieloma pierścieniami i zmianami grawitacji. Kończy się grawitacyjnym dash orbem. Kolorystyka tego segmentu jest głównie niebieska. Serponge Tło staje się bardziej aktywne dzięki triggerom. Przedstawia się głównie w formie podwójnej kostki, które początkowo jest niesymetryczna i wymaga skupienia się na danych kostkach. Kończy się parami dash orbów, którymi należy się przenosić. Manix648 Rozpoczyna się krótkim statkiem pędzącym w poczwórnej prędkości, prowadząc do wielu przemian, które wymagają skupienia się i odpowiedniego wyczucia czasu. W tle wirują również "węże" podobne do tych w Fingerdash. Vlacc Pierwsza część jest kolorowym segmentem z wieloma zmianami form, która prowadzi później do czarno-białego fragmentu z formami kostki, kuli i statku. Rustam Powolny segment, który rozpoczyna się statkiem, prowadząc do precyzyjnego ufo. Później pojawia się krótka, lecz wąska fala i kostka ze zmianami prędkości, która prowadzi dalej. Kolorystyka jest głównie fioletowa i fragment charakteryzuje budowa czaszki podobnej do tej w Yatagarasu. Nasgubb Rozpoczyna się powolnym pająkiem. Przejścia są wąskie i gracz musi klikać z idealnym wyczuciem, aby nie rozbić się o przeszkody. Pojawiają się również pierścienie, o które trzeba się rozbić. Fragment kończy się robotem ze schodkami zrobionymi z dash orbów, po których trzeba ostrożnie prześlizgnąć się na dół. ZenthicAlpha Rozpoczyna się skomplikowanymi dualami, które przeskakują pomiędzy jednakowymi, a mieszanymi formami. Pędzą one w potrójnej prędkości. Po tym pojawia się statek ze zmianami prędkości, krótki robot oraz szybki pająk wymagający szybkiego klikania. Kończy się krótkim ufo. Viprin Jedyną formą w tym fragmencie jest kula. Za pomocą niej gracz musi przebrnąć przez labirynt z porozrzucanymi blokami i pierścieniami, które mogą pomóc lub skazać gracza na zgubę. Segment ten wymaga zapamiętywania dróg. Podczas progresji kamera wielokrotnie unosi się w górę i w dół. PanMan Zaczyna się bardzo szybkimi mieszanymi dualami, które polegają na zapamiętywaniu ścieżek, prowadząc dalej do fali z potrójną prędkością oraz kostki pędzącej w poczwórnej prędkości. Evasium Krótkie automatyczne przejście przenosi gracza do ufo z wieloma zmianami grawitacji oraz prędkości. Prowadzi ona do podobnego statku, a następnie do robota, wymagającego wykonywania niskich i szybkich skoków, kończąc na krótkiej fali. Etzer Zaczyna się bardzo szybkim pająkiem, który wymaga szybkiego klikania. Po nim pojawia się krótka fala oraz kostką z platformami, które opadają po wylądowaniu na nich. Później pojawia się statek z wirującymi przeszkodami, ufo z ogromną ilością portali grawitacyjnych, kończąc na krótkiej kostce i statku. Terron Na początku gracz ma do czynienia z wąską falą, która prowadzi do ufo z dwoma zmianami grawitacji i kostki, która prowadzi do kuli. Po niej pojawia się krótki statek i ostatnia kostka, która prowadzi do mety. Ciekawostki * Hypersonic prawdopodobnie było w planach za czasów Update 2.0, lecz dopiero po wydaniu wersji 2.1 zdołano zebrać użytkowników i kontynuować kolaborację. ** W przeciwieństwie do Supersonic i Ultrasonic, dużą ilość autorów jest zupełnie inna. * Supersonic i Ultrasonic zostały wysłane na konto ZenthicAlpha, ale Hypersonic i Subsonic na konto Viprina. * Wygląd poziomu spowodował kontrowersje, ponieważ etap ten wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż jego poprzednicy. Głównym powodem tego jest różnica między wersjami (poprzedniki powstały w Update 1.9, a Hypersonic jest poziomem z 2.1). ** Z tego powodu uczestnicy kolaboracji nagrali film, w którym zbudowali pusty i niskiej jakości poziom zbudowany w stylu 1.9. Była to żartobliwa odpowiedź na krytykę niektórych graczy. Film thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Poziomy Long Kategoria:Poziomy z 2017 roku Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Szalenie trudny Demon Kategoria:Ekstremalny Demon Kategoria:Hall of Fame